In recent years, various automatic braking control devices that prevent collisions by performing an automatic braking control independent of a braking operation of a driver, when there is a high possibility that a host vehicle collides with a control target such as a preceding vehicle, have been proposed and practically used. For example, in PTL 1 discloses a technique of an automatic braking control device based on intervention of automatic braking, which recognizes a control target in front of a host vehicle based on a front road environment captured by a camera, sets a braking intervention distance based on a relative relationship between the host vehicle and the control target, and determines execution of a braking control operation when the relative distance between the host vehicle and the control target is equal to or shorter than the braking intervention distance.
Further, PTL 2 discloses a vehicle motion control method in which an input lateral jerk (Gy_dot) of a vehicle is multiplied by a pre-stored gain (KGyV) which is determined from a velocity (V) and a lateral acceleration (Gy), a control command for controlling a longitudinal acceleration of a vehicle is generated based on a value obtained by the multiplication, and the generated control command is output. According to this method, a locus of a resultant acceleration vector (G) of the longitudinal acceleration and the lateral acceleration is subjected to vectoring so as to draw a smooth curve in a coordinate system in which the center of gravity of the vehicle is fixed, which is referred to as a G-vectoring control (GVC). According to the GVC, it is reported that emergency detour performance is considerably enhanced (NPL 1).